Dora's play time
by Thebestlemons
Summary: Dora and Boots decide to do something special, but when Swiper and another unexpected visitor come in, what will happen? RATED MA FOR EXPLICENT 4 ON 4 ACTION


Boots looked at Dora lovingly. He had loved her the moment she got him that blue bouncy ball. "Hey Dora?" Boots asked, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love!"

"Hey Dora, I know you're only seven, but will you do the honor of having my monkey-human freak child?"

"Of course Boots, maybe we should start soon."

"Okay. Mom and dad aren't home so we can do it now!" Boots said excitedly.

"Yay!" Dora said, bringing boots to her pink bedroom.

"I know where your parents hide the sex toys" said Boots lovingly staring into Dora's eyes.

"Okay where? I'll go get them," Dora said, a smile growing on her face.

"In their bedroom in the third drawer on the right."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Dora says, waking out of her room and into her parents room.

Hooray! Thought Boots, I've been waiting for this for three years! He did not understand how weird that was. Dora walked back into the room, sex toys in hand. They were pink and purple and very long.

"Shall we get started?" Dora asked, staring at Boots.

"Of course!" Yelled Boots. Just then, Swiper jumped in through the window, running over to Dora.

"I gon steal those so I can pleausure myself. I don't have anyone that wants to fuck me!"

Dora was surprised at his language. 'Pleasure himself?' It was evident (as she is a little bitch) that 'fuck' was no worry to her.

"No need to steal them when you can just join us!" Dora said, trying to protect her toys.

"REALLY? Oh thanks!"

"No problem!" Boots said, excited for this. He released his manhood from his boot. As these are his only clothes he wears, it has to be there. It was fully erect and 10 inches long.

"Ooh Boots that looks a lot different than I thought! No wonder your boots are always so big!"

She bent down and swirled her tongue around his length.

"Dora that's everything I thought it would feel like!" Boots said, having trouble containing his pleasure.

"Ooh that looks nice when's it my turn?" Swiper asked excitedly.

"In...a...a...bittt..." Boots said between moans. Dora continued to lick Boots member and deepthroated it as much as she could. She didn't know how big penises could get.

"D-D-DORA! IM GONNA CUM!" Boots screamed. Then he let a whole flood of juices out into Dora's mouth, and she swallowed all of it. She thought it tasted so good!

"Hey! My turn now?" Asked the Orange Fox.

"Well okay!" Replied the monkey

Swiped took of his gloves, revealing that one of his fingers was actually a penis. As it isn't in his crotch evidently, it was obviously on his hand. Boots grabbed Swiper's erect finger/dick and rubbed it up and down, releasing moans of pleasure from the fox. Dora took this moment to undress herself and then started rubbing herself.

"Wow you're right! This is better than stealing the toys!" Swiper said happily, "I'm gonna need to steal things more often!"

Then Boots grabbed the Orange cock and sucked it hard. As Boots and Swiper's continued, Dora crabbed a toy and started inserting it up herself, something she saw Abuela doing a few days ago. Just then, they heard a knock at the door, and in walked Abuela.

"Are those my toys?" She asked, starting to get turned on by the sight before her.

"Yea, sorry we had to use them!" Dora said smiling.

"Well, why not let your old Abuela join in on some of the fun?" Abuela shouted, quickly undressing herself.

"Of course!" Boots shouted.

Abuela took off her clothes revealing her shriveled up D-Cup boobs.

"It's been a while since I've done this!" Abuela shouted excitedly. Swiper slowly walked over towards her. Abuela jiggled her breasts, making Swiper hard.

"Those look nice and tasty!" Swiper said. "Can I rub 'em?"

"Oh of course" Abuela replied

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Boots was excitedly watching Dora use Abuela's toy, eagerly waiting for when he would get his chance.

"You wanna start Boots?" Asked Dora "fuck me right in my pussy. I want your monkey seed inside me!"

"Gladly!" Boots shouted, shoving his penis into Dora.

"This is much better than the toy!" Dora shouted. Her clit tightened, but soon the monkey was able to get through. He went in and out and in, and the feeling was the best either of them had ever felt in their short lives. "Dora, are you ready for a monkey human hybrid child?"

"OF COURSE! RELEASE IT INSIDE ME! I LOVE YOU BOOTS!"

Boots moaned as he released his juices into the love of his life.

"Woa Boots that felt fantastic! You have a lot of juice stored in their. Maybe you can release some more tomorrow!" Dora screamed

"Yea definitely!" Boots shouted back.

Back to the fox and the old lady, Swiper was enjoying licking the shriveled up raisins Abuela's D-cups were. Abuela's underwear became wet.

"Ooh Swiper that tongue is so nice and long!" Abuela said seductively.

"Yea well it can lick a lot more than just breasts!"

"That sounds good to me!" Abuela said as Swipers tongue began traveling down her body.

They soon assumed doggy-style on the bed and Swiper impaled the grandmother with his 6 inch penis/finger.

"Oh muy bien!" Abuela shouted.

"I can do a lot more than just swipe stuff with this hand!"

The dick went in and out of her clit, as they both shouted moans and Spanish phrases. Swiper, being a virgin, couldn't hold his cum got to long, and it was released into the old woman.

The two groups formed in the middle, and they knew what to do next.

"I think we should do this again sometime, but change it so we all get to fuck each other at one point!" Boots said excitedly.

"Why not now?! I'm having so much fun!" Said the Orange fox.

"Si si si!" Said Dora.

"That sounds fun!" Abuela exclaimed. Swiper walked over to Dora, and immediately stuck his dick in her wet hole, all the while licking her breasts. Boots entered Abuela and forced his dick in and out of her warm pussy. Abuela started licking and running Swiper's buns, and Dora did the same to Boots. They called it the circulo de hacer el amor. Once they were all tired and flacid, they laid on the bed and fell asleep

THE END


End file.
